Remembering Fireflies
by Vanus Empty
Summary: He might not have understood it, but, he was glad he had a family—and that stupid chickie bowl they gave him. Hotaru&family.
1. Very

**Title**: Very  
**Series**: "Samurai Deeper Kyo"  
**Disclaimer**: Akimine Kamijyo owns.  
**Warnings**: N/A.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hotaru, Yuan.  
**Rating**: PG

* * *

Looking up at the dilapidated house, Hotaru felt a spark of recognition. He knew this house. The only question was: _where_, though? He made a soft sound in the back of his throat and approached the house, stopping about twenty feet from it to look up, his yellow eyes blinking slowly. "Hm."

"Yo, Keikoku," he heard someone greet. Turning, Hotaru saw a man in red and white, a blindfold around his eyes approach, stopping about arms length from him. His hair was weird... white, like a cloud.

Or his shirt. Or maybe his teeth...

He stared blankly at the man for several long moments before the man grinned. "Don't tell me you forgot my name again."

Hotaru tilted his head to the side.

Yuan laughed, grinning widely. He could practically _see_ the gears turning in his idiot student's head. Any minute now...

Oh, that's right. "Maa. How've ya been, Yun-Yun?" He greeted rather belatedly, waving to his master.

"That's _Yuan-shishou_," he corrected lightly, punching Hotaru gently above his temple. They'd done this several times and it had become second nature.

"But, Yuan's so long and complicated!" Hotaru protested, smacking Yuan's hand away.

"Yun-Yun's longer," Yuan muttered, brushing aside that annoying feeling of déjà vu he got every time they repeated those lines.

Hotaru blinked. "It is?" He shrugged it off – he didn't want to get hit for real!

"Hey, Yuan!" A feminine voice called, stilling both master and student. A head of light coloured hair poked out from the doorway. "Oh, Keikoku!" Anna grinned. "I didn't know you were there. Are you staying for dinner?" She asked.

Nodding, Hotaru said, "Hey, Anna," which translated to _yes, I am staying for dinner. Yes, Anthony and I are going to race again. Yes, you should make more rice. And don't forget the soy sauce_.

"Well, dinner is almost ready, so, come inside when you're done!" And she slipped back inside leaving a rather irritated Yuan.

"You've known me longer than most of the people in the Mibu and yet you remember _Anna's_ name," Yuan grumbled.

Turning his yellow eyes to Yuan, Hotaru said, "She would hit me if I forgot."

That made Yuan pause. Oh. Hm, that made sense given who his younger sister was. She scared _him_. "Eh, anyway, how'd you end up here?" Not that he wasn't welcome, Yuan was just curious.

"I don't know," Hotaru said, turning away to give his attention to a caterpillar that was making its home on a plant. "I'm leaving."

"Again?" Yuan frowned. He didn't like it when Hotaru left 'cause he tended to do stupid things when he came home, like fight his family. "Where?"

Hotaru didn't answer for a long time – the caterpillar was munching on a leaf and walking at the same time. Then, he said, "China."

Laughing, Yuan pressed his palm to his forehead. "Ah, jeez. Why China? Isn't that a little... far?"

"Is it? I thought it was near Edo..."

And Yuan's fist connected with Hotaru's cheek – not lightly, not hard. Yuan felt the urge to desperately beat some sense into his adopted son's brain. Then again, only death could cure stupidity. He wondered absently if Hotaru's mother dropped his as an infant.

That thought brought him up short – it was nearly impossible to think of Hotaru as a baby. Remembering him as an angry child was bad enough. Yuan nearly rolled his eyes from underneath the blindfold. "No, Keikoku," he said with exaggerated patience that even Hotaru noticed – and was annoyed by. "No, China is very, very, very, very... _very_ far!"

Hotaru blinked, tilting his head gently to the side. "That's a lot of verys. Maybe it's very, very, very, very, very, _very_ far?"

Yuan's eyebrows wrinkled together as he counted the verys. "Oi, forget the verys! It's far!"

"Or maybe it's just very, very, very, very far?"

Inhaling deeply, Yuan counted down from ten slowly, his hands clenching and unclenching. "Maybe. Don't care. Are you gonna go inside or not? You know how Anna gets."

"Aa, okay."


	2. Pierce

**Title**: Pierce.  
**Series**: "Samurai Deeper Kyo"  
**Disclaimer**: Akimine Kamijyo owns.  
**Warnings**: Home piercing ears. Do not attempt. Trust me.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hotaru, Anthony.  
**Rating**: PG.

* * *

"Ow!" Keikoku shrieked, jerking away from Anthony to massage the tip of his abused ear. He threw the slightly older boy a vaguely betrayed look. "You said it wouldn't hurt!" He cried, knowing he was whining and being weak but too angry to care.

"It hurt because you moved!" Anthony shouted, looking torn between amusement and annoyance. "I have facial piercings—_those_ hurt. Would you like one as well, Keikoku?" He asked with forced politeness. Angelica had come out from the laundry room, Marian and Lilian looking from either side of her hips, an eyebrow raised, but she left without asking questions—this was just another day in their home.

Keikoku glanced warily at the needle in Anthony's hand. "_No_," he growled in the same voice he used when Anthony tried to take his food last year.

Rolling his eyes at the tone – and hoping he wouldn't get a foot to his jaw again – Anthony tapped the needle against his fingertip. "You do want the rest of the piercings you asked for, right?"

"Aa."

"Then quit your bitching," Anthony said cheerfully, taking Keikoku's right ear in between his fingers again, allowing the boy half a second to prepare before he pushed the needle through cartilage and skin. It didn't hurt Keikoku too badly this time, but he did tense when the sharp tip first broke the skin. Removing the needle, he took the clean, damp cloth and wiped the drop of blood from his ear. He held his hand out, accepting the earring from Keikoku. Gently, he slid the metal into the new hole, pleased. "There, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Keikoku pouted. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because, we all have piercings and you said you wanted one?" Anthony blinked.

"Yun-Yun doesn't."

"Yuan's a bit of a freak," Anthony muttered darkly.

Blinking, Keikoku found that he agreed and asked, "Does Anri have piercings?" He didn't know Anri personally—he had left the Mibu before Yuan found him. He seemed interesting, though. "Does Julian?"

Anthony had to bite down a sarcastic comment. "Yes, they do."

"Did Ian have one?"

Biting his lip firmly, Anthony outright_stabbed_ Keikoku's ear with another needle, pleased when the boy jerked in surprise. "What's with the twenty questions? You met mom before. She had big hoop earrings, remember?"

"Aa, yea. I thought they were big... Like..." Keikoku trailed off thoughtfully.

Anthony repeated the piercing process: piercing, cleaning, placing, repeat. His eyebrow rose. "'Like'?"

Keikoku blinked, shrugging. "I don't know."

He laughed – he shouldn't have expected anything from Keikoku. "You're an idiot," he said, cuffing the blond upside the head teasingly. "Ready for the big pierces?" He nearly snickered when Keikoku tensed. In reality, he could probably (definitely) do this completely painless/bloodless... but, what Keikoku didn't know won't hurt him.

"Ow!"

Much.


	3. Pyre

**Title**: Pyre.  
**Series**: "Samurai Deeper Kyo"  
**Disclaimer**: Akimine Kamijyo owns.  
**Warnings**: Character death, cremation.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hotaru, family. Yuan.  
**Rating**: PG-13.

* * *

Everyone was quiet but for sniffles and the occasional sob that they couldn't swallow in time. The quintuplets were clinging to each other, making sure that the others wouldn't leave. Anna and Angelica were staring at the ground, tears running down their cheeks. Anri and Julian were avoiding everyone's glances, expressions blank. Anthony looked like he was still in shock—Hotaru couldn't blame him. It hadn't quite sunk into himself yet, either.

During the collapse of the Red Tower, Yuan had died.

Hotaru knelt before the body of his master, his father figure, his friend. Yuan's body was unmarred for the most part, but the dark stain on his red shirt told Hotaru that he had been wounded by the debris, stabbed in the back from metal and stone. A curious, suffocating feeling swelled inside him. His eyes burned and his hands clenched so tightly into fists that his short nails had managed to pierce the skin, blood seeping in between his fingers. This was... so _wrong_.

Yuan looked naked without his blindfold, laying on the ground, surrounded by his family. Hotaru frowned suddenly and looked around for the cloth, finding it limply around Yuan's neck, still knotted. Reaching over, ignoring Julian's sharp look, Hotaru's blood stained fingers untied the blindfold from Yuan's neck and carefully retied it, properly around his eyes. When Anthony gave him a questioning look, he said, "I met him with it on." It seemed to be answer enough because Anthony nodded, returning his gaze to his knees.

Hotaru stood then, sword in hand. Anri and Julian seemed to know what he was about to do because they stood as well, gently prodding the younger ones into taking several steps back. Holding his sword out, he summoned the fires that Yuan had taught to him and cremated Yuan's body until not even the bones remained. Yuan had, half-joking, told him once that he wanted to be cremated by his own flames in the event of his death and it was Hotaru's "duty" to be the one to do it. He was familiar to the scent of burning human flesh and ash—he had become immune to it, but Yuan's scent made him want to be ill.

He was suddenly painfully aware of the tears that ran down his cheeks, dripping to the ground when they ran out of skin. A hand gently clasped his shoulder and Hotaru's gaze shot up, yellow eyes meeting the yellow eyes of his half-brother, who gave him a sympathetic, concerned look. "I don't understand," he finally said, his voice choked.

"Understand what?" Shinrei asked.

Swallowing, Hotaru gestured helplessly to the ashes that had once been his master. "I didn't cry when my mother died." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I didn't cry when our father tried to kill me... So why..." He swallowed thickly, large tears spilling from his eyes. "Why am I crying now?"

Shinrei's hand tightened on his shoulder. "Because you loved him."

Hotaru made a distressed sound in the back of his throat as he nodded. "It hurts," he admitted in a soft, strained voice, pressing his sleeve to his eyes.

It hurt so much when Fubuki died, so, Shinrei could relate. Pulling his half-brother to him, Shinrei wrapped his arms around him securely, knowing full well that this was probably the only time he would ever get the chance to act like a real brother to him. He placed his chin on Hotaru's head – Hotaru's geta had been abandoned some time ago and he was short enough without them to reach Shinrei's shin. "I know," he murmured softly as Hotaru's hands gripped the gi he borrowed. He felt the small tremors that over-took his younger brother and his heart hurt—he _knew_ Hotaru wasn't an emotional person and this was killing him enough to be.

Absently, Shinrei noted that the majority of Yuan's family had broken down, the older girls crying onto each other's shoulders, the quintuplets sobbing onto laps or to each other. Anri leaned against Anthony who had tears silently running down his cheeks, Anri's own eyes wet with unshed tears. Julian had his face buried in his hands, silent, his shoulders trembling slightly with Shihoudou's somewhat comforting hand on one of them.

This was so_ wrong_.


	4. Six

**Title**: Six.  
**Series**: "Samurai Deeper Kyo"  
**Disclaimer**: Akimine Kamijyo owns.  
**Warnings**: Language, domestic violence (but in a good way)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hotaru, family.  
**Rating**: PG.

* * *

Anna stared in horror. Her brain could not process what she just witnessed. The thought of _what the hell_repeated through her mind, eyes wide. She licked her dry lips and managed to grind out, "What the hell, Anthony?!"

Anthony looked up, wiping the corners of his mouth on a clean cloth. "Eh?" He said around a mouthful a food. Keikoku looked up at well, his chopsticks at his lips. The two them had been in the middle of another race, rice pieces going in every direction, sauce splattering on their clothes and faces.

"You pigs!" She screamed, grabbing the now empty rice container and hurled it _hard_ into the back of her brother's head. She was pleased when he hit the ground, knocked over by the momentum of the projectile. "You and Keikoku better clean this up!" She shouted, furious and disgusted.

Yuan was grinning and laughing, his hand gripping his hair. "Oh, jeez, you two better listen to her," he said, edging away from the scene.

"And you!" Anna rounded on Yuan, poking him hard in the chest. "They're your brother and student! Control them before I hurt you as well!" She turned around sharply and disappeared into the kitchen.

Pouting, Yuan shrugged and said, "Yea, you two need to learn to at least race cleanly. Anna'll have _my_ head and then both of you are screwed," he said, grinning.

Keikoku shrugged, taking a bite of his food, the race forgotten. "Anna's scary," he stated.

"Yea," Yuan agreed. "She scares me, too."

Anthony nearly smirked, lifting himself back up into a kneeling position. "Yuan of the Taishirou, afraid of his little sister. What would the other Taishirou think?"

Yuan's lip curled. "Yea, let 'em taunt. They didn't nearly have their damn skull cracked from a bowl." He snorted, mood ruined and looked away. "Fuck 'em."

"Anna could take them," Keikoku said, taking a sip of water.

The brothers smirked then, nodding. "True," Yuan said, mood renewed. "She could."

Mind wandering, Keikoku looked at his chopsticks. "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep?" Anthony suggested, familiar to the attention span of his brother's student. To his surprise, however, Keikoku nodded and promptly curled up into a fetal position right there beside the table.

Yuan's eyebrows rose. "He meant in your room."

"It's next to Marian and Lilian's. They're loud," Keikoku said by way of explaining.

"Is that why you're always sleeping in my room?" Anthony asked, lifting himself to his knees to peer over the table at Keikoku. When he nodded, Anthony's lips twitched. "I see."

Yuan, however, seemed to find this amusing—then again, what didn't, Anthony wondered. "Ah, jeez, you're hopeless."

Anthony looked over to his brother, an eyebrow raised. By the soft breathing coming from Keikoku, he realized that the younger boy had fallen asleep. "By the way... how old is he?"

Beneath the blindfold, Yuan blinked. "Er, he was, what, six when I found him? Six plus nine is fifteen. He's probably almost sixteen."

Wrinkling his nose, Anthony said, "He acts six."

"Yea, but, he's good at it."

"He's fucking annoying."

Both Anthony and Yuan had to dodge two bowls that were hurled in their direction followed by a shout of, "Language!"

Hands above his head to avoid any other bowls, Yuan looked to his younger brother and said, "Scary."

"Scarier than all of the Taishirou combined," Anthony corrected.

Yuan couldn't have agreed more.


	5. Cliché

**Title**: Cliché  
**Series**: "Samurai Deeper Kyo"  
**Disclaimer**: Akimine Kamijyo owns.  
**Warnings**: N/A.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hotaru, Anthony. Anri, Yuan.  
**Rating**: PG

* * *

Sometimes, Anthony was jealous of Shinrei. Despite both of the half-siblings always on each others nerves, Shinrei was probably the only person that Keikoku would risk his life for. They claimed to hate each other but they were brothers and had a fierce bond that forced Keikoku to interfere with Shinrei's losing battle against Fubuki.

Keikoku claimed to not understand the concept of family, but he showed what family did when he protected his brother. And maybe he did not understand, maybe he only acted on an impulse, or an instinct that said, _my brother is in danger, I have to protect him_!

Anthony thought that Keikoku hadn't considered he and his brothers or sisters family. He finally realized that, yes, he did one day.

It was a clichéd ordinary day. Anthony had taken a break from teaching the Mibu children how to read and write to visit his older brothers in the construction of several homes. He approached them, waving in greeting. "Yo," he said.

"Hey," Anri greeted, ducking when Yuan turned, a support beam on his shoulder that had nearly taken his head off three times so far. "Nap time for the kiddies?"

Yuan smirked. "Nap time for sensei?" He teased, taking in his brother's tired posture.

"Aa. Maybe a bit of both?" Anthony shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck where his hair tickled his skin. "Seen Keikoku around anywhere?"

"Yea, he was talking to Akari-nee-chan," Yuan said.

The pink haired cross dresser from the Shiseiten? With the steamed bun breasts? "Oh," was all he said.

However, he heard a familiar voice say, "No, I'm right here." Turning, Anthony blinked in surprise at Keikoku.

"Oh, there you are," he said. "What's up?" Both he and Anri ducked when Yuan turned once again to get back to work.

Keikoku blinked. "I put a caterpillar on Erian to see if he'd jump like Akira did. He thought it was cute..."

Eye brows raised, Anthony nodded slowly. "Okay..." He wouldn't put it past him. Shrugging carelessly, Anthony turned and began to walk off, waving to his brothers and Keikoku over his shoulder. "Gotta get back. Talk to ya later."

Another cliché. It happened so fast that even _he_ couldn't do anything. The rope supporting scaffold above him snapped. He vaguely heard Anri shout a warning, Yuan drop the support bean. He looked up, startled to see heavy wood begin to descend. He tried to move, honestly he did, but his legs seemed to ignore him.

He was aware of a hard body slam into his, knocking him out of the way. Anthony hit the ground hard, skidding to a halt by a newly built house. He blinked several times to clear the dust and shock. "Huh?"

"Idiot," he heard Keikoku's muffled mutter. Anthony blinked and looked down. Keikoku's arms were wrapped around his waist, face buried in his stomach. Keikoku pushed off, glaring at him. "Pay attention!"

"Follow your own advice!" Yuan said above them, looking them over for wounds before he uttered a swear.

Anthony was fine, but Keikoku had a piece of wood pierce his calf. It wasn't deep, but it was long and bled freely. Keikoku glared at it, fishing through his pockets for a rag he carried around. He mopped at the blood that ran down his leg before pressing down hard on the wound, stemming the flow of blood. "Ow," was all he said, rather belatedly.

"Why'd you push me out of the way?" Anthony found himself saying. "We both could have been killed."

Keikoku shrugged carelessly. "We're 'family,' aren't we?"

Anthony blinked several times. Even Yuan seemed taken aback before his grin returned, with a noticeable softness. "Got that right. You okay, Keikoku? Didn't hit your head in the process?"

"I hit Anthony's ribs, I think..."

Anri snorted. "They're fine. Anthony's ribs learned to be tough, and Keikoku's head's hard, right?"

Yuan nodded. "Yea, they're okay. Let's get back to work. Keikoku, make sure you get that cleaned—I don't want Akari-nee-chan hitting me 'cause you died of infection." With that, the older brothers returned to work.

Again, Anthony blinked, standing. He offered his hand to Keikoku, who took it with his clean hand. "Thanks, Keikoku," he said.

Keikoku nodded, a small smile twitching at his lips. "Aa."

* * *

I wonder how many people are confused by the random changing of Hotaru's name. His original name is Keikoku and I use that before he met Kyo and them. The exception to this, however, is when Yuan&family calls him Keikoku. Reason being, they met him as Keikoku and can't seem to break the habit. Hotaru's referred to Keikoku in this chapter because it centers Anthony... Hope that makes sense.


	6. Follower

**Title**: Follower.  
**Series**: "Samurai Deeper Kyo"  
**Disclaimer**: Akimine Kamijyo owns.  
**Warnings**: N/A.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hotaru, family.  
**Rating**: PG

* * *

When Anthony and the others learned that Hotaru was leaving for China, hell broke loose. Anri had to jump up, grab his younger brother and restrain him to protect Hotaru from Anthony's foot meeting his face. "What?!" He had demanded rather shrilly.

Lilian and Marian had burst into tears, startling Hotaru so much that he fell over. Girls tears scared him—as proven when Antera had cried during their "fight." The male quintuplets glared moodily at Hotaru. Angelica shrugged and Anna laughed, saying, "At least he's saying good-bye this time."

"Exactly," Yuan said, grinning and laughing as their father strummed his instrument.

Hotaru fumbled through his pockets, removing a bag of rock candy he acquired from Akari. He handed small handfuls to both of the crying girls who stopped, blushed slightly, and tossed a piece into their mouths in perfect unison. "I need to get strong enough to beat Kyo..." He paused, glancing up at Yuan. "And to do that, I need to get strong enough to beat _you_, Yun-Yun."

Snorting in distaste, Yuan said, "You think Onime no Kyo can beat me? HA. Not gonna happen, Keikoku!"

Julian chuckled. "My stupid son could give that boy a run for his money."

It occurred to Hotaru that no one had ever voiced the mere idea that Kyo could have died during the collapse of the Red Tower. It had been six months and nothing other than Tenro had shown up. Kyoshirou had taken possession of it, saying that he would keep an eye on it for Kyo until he reappeared.

Dinner had been pleasant and familiar. Anthony and Hotaru raced, Lilian and Marian had declared that they were officially at their target weight, Yurian and Kirian fought, Erian fell asleep halfway through, Anna was shouting and throwing empty bowls at Yuan – who had said her food tasted weird – and Angelica began to clean up after them, trying not to laugh. Anri had told Julian all about his wife Asuka and his eleven kids, plus the one she was six months pregnant with. Julian's jaw nearly hit the floor.

Hotaru had looked over to them halfway between his race and asked, around a mouth of food, "Are you trying to beat Ian and Julian in 'who-has-the-most-kids'?" He was kicked in the back of the head by Yuan. "What? I was curious."

"You're an idiot," Yuan teased as Anri laughed.

Looking down at his hands, Hotaru smiled at the crude drawing of the chick on his bowl. They had half-jokingly said that they'd give Tokito, Julian's new "adopted daughter," his bowl but Anna had loudly refused. "It's Keikoku's, and it will remain Keikoku's. No one's allowed to use it," she said.

He hated that stupid chickie bowl, but it was his and it followed him everywhere he went, even if he was hundreds of miles away from it.

* * *

I'm thinking of writing a Sendai Aka no Ou/Shihoudou oneshot. I like that pairing—it made me sad and Kyochiro is yummy. Actually, I want to write a bunch of one shots, including a few Kyosaburo ones. ;)


	7. Firefly High

**Title**: Firefly High.  
**Series**: "Samurai Deeper Kyo"  
**Disclaimer**: Akimine Kamijyo owns.  
**Warnings**: N/A.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hotaru, Yuan, Shinrei.  
**Rating**: PG

* * *

The demon in the disguise of a gym teacher leered at Hotaru, red eyes gleaming behind the blind fold he always wore. "Yo, Keikoku!" Yuan called. His scatter-brained adopted son/student glanced up in surprise when he heard his name.

It was mid-class fourth period physical education. The class was inside the gym. Some of the students were doubled-over, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Yuan-sensei had made them run two miles non-stop, much to their dismay. All had run, save for the sensei's son. Some thought that that was special treatment. Others knew better.

Yuan-sensei was ten times harder on the blond than he was on the other students. Hotaru scowled, not liking the look Yuan was sending him. "What?" He asked warily.

"Since you decided not to run with the rest of the class... You get to do two hundred chin ups," he said. Hotaru had always been quick on his feet, but his upper-body needed strengthening.

Hotaru's scowl deepened. "Why?" He asked.

Yuan shrugged. "It's either that or run twenty miles non-stop..." He trailed off, grinning when Hotaru's eyebrows shot up. He gave a mental cackle, knowing he won.

"Just do it, Keikoku!" Shinrei, his half-brother, shouted in irritation. The pompous student-council president glared at him. "Quit being lazy and don't disgrace Yuan-sensei for having such a stupid son!"

Yuan's grin dropped. Hotaru wouldn't do it now, just to spite his brother. He sighed loudly and decided to save the situation by the only way he could... blackmail. "If you don't do it, I'll have Anna punish you," he said in a hushed tone, only letting Hotaru hear.

Hotaru perked up and immediately rushed over to the raised bar – two hundred chin-ups were a thousand times better than anything that Anna could dish out. He peered up at the large bar, wide enough for three students to comfortably do chin-ups. Much to his dismay, though, when he looked at it, he realized that he was several inches too short to reach it, even standing on his toes. He scowled and jumped up, fingers barely brushing the bar. He repeated it, crouching low with his backside out slightly and lept up, again missing the bar.

Several students snickered at the sight. Yuan-sensei rolled his eyes and shouted, "Quiet, you little bastards or I'll make you run again! No one makes fun of any student in my class!" He chuckled slyly and grinned at Hotaru. "Need some help there, Keikoku?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Scowling, Hotaru jumped again. "Ever hear the one about the pot and the kettle, Yun-Yun?" He jumped a final time, fingers finally gripping the bar enough to properly hold on. He pulled himself up, rising until his chin cleared the bar.

Some more students laughed at that, quickly stopping when Yuan glared at them. "That's rich coming from a scatter-brained moron like you."

"Seriously, you seem very familiar with it," Hotaru grunted, already on twenty.

"Be quiet, Keikoku, and just do it!" Shinrei snapped.

"You know, Shinrei, you should do them with him," Yuan said, sending a smirk over at the white-haired boy.

Shinrei paled. "Wh-what? Why? I ran all the way!"

Yuan shrugged. "Punishment for being rude to a fellow student?" He grinned nastily. "Though, I could always send you to head-teacher Fubuki, of course..."

"No!" Shinrei exclaimed and ran over to the bar, jumping up with ease – he was a good five inches taller than his brother, much to Hotaru's displeasure. "I'll do them, just don't tell Fubuki-sensei!" He pleaded.

Grin widening, he nodded. "Sure, just do a hundred-fifty. That's about even with Keikoku, right?"

"I'm on forty-five," Hotaru muttered. "I'll finish before Shinrei."

"In your dreams, little brother!" Shinrei growled and started his chin-ups, racing against the dim-witted blond.

Turning around, Yuan walked back to the class, cackling to himself. Those two were so predictable. Turning to the class, he shouted, "Alright, slackers! Do a hundred sit-ups and hit the showers when you're done. Don't skimp out on them, or you'll do two hundred!"

* * *

I am going to be doing a Samurai Gakuen based story with Hotaru as the main character... just as soon as I can come up with a stable plot. I don't want it to be aimless, I actually want a good foundation!


	8. Wishes

**Title**: Wishes.  
**Series**: "Samurai Deeper Kyo," "xxxHOLiC"  
**Disclaimer**: Akimine Kamijyo/Clamp owns.  
**Warnings**: N/A.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hotaru, Yuan, Yuuko, Watanuki.  
**Rating**: PG

* * *

Hotaru fell over and immediately sat up, looking perplexed. _What just happened?_ He wondered. He had been arguing with Shinrei, then the air suddenly got warped and he got really dizzy. Next thing he knew, he fell over in the middle of a courtyard. He frowned, looking at the house in front of him. "Um."

"E-Excuse me," a voice suddenly said from behind. Hotaru turned, seeing a black haired, monochromatic teenager holding something in a large paper bag in his arms. He was wearing a pair of glasses, he noted. "Are you here to see Yuuko-san?" He asked.

Frowning, Hotaru stood, brushing the dirt from his pants. He bent down, picking up the sword that had fallen from his hands. The teenager looked wary at the sword and didn't approach further, eyes not leaving the weapon. Hotaru cocked his head to the side, wondering why the reaction. Hadn't he seen a katana before? "Who's 'Yuuko-san'?" He asked, looking around. "And where am I?"

"You're at my shop," a sultry voice said. Hotaru turned again. A tall, beautiful woman in a loose kimono stood on the patio of the house, her red eyes locking onto him. "We sell wishes here and if you're here, that means you have a wish. And I'm Ichihara Yuuko."

"You make it seem like a brothel," Hotaru commented absently. Selling wishes? The only thing that came to his mind when a scantily clad woman says that was "prostitute."

Instead of being insulted, the woman – Yuuko – chuckled lightly. "No, I mean real wishes, not that kind. Though..." She tugged the sleeve of her kimono down just enough for him to catch the sight of the swell of her breast and a good portion of her shoulder. "If that's your wish..." She teased.

"How'd I get here?" Hotaru wondered, ignoring that and looking around. There were some weird looking buildings surrounding the area, but at least the house looked normal.

"Hitsuzen brought you here," she said.

He wrinkled his nose. "Hitsuzen?" He repeated. "Fate?" Back when he worked for the Mibu, he had heard the old women talking about something called 'hitsuzen.' He never paid it any mind, though.

Yuuko grinned, looking delighted. "So you've heard of it!"

Hotaru scowled. "I make my own fate."

She deflated somewhat, but perked up. "If you're here," she repeated, "that means you have a wish." Yuuko looked to the teenager and barked, "Watanuki! Don't just stand there, bring the saké! We have a customer!" She grinned.

The teen – Watanuki – glared. "Just an excuse to drink!" He cried, but went inside to bring out a bottle of saké.

Yuuko led Hotaru to a table and chairs. Hotaru frowned at the chairs – they didn't have anything like that in the Mibu – but followed her lead and sat down. "So," she began, smiling, "you have a wish. I can grant it – for a price."

"Price?" Hotaru repeated.

She nodded. "In order to get something, you have to give something."

Hotaru nodded; that made sense. "But, I don't have any wishes."

"No, you do. It's just not obvious," she corrected.

He frowned and tried to wrack his brains for it. The only thing he could think of was to be the strongest man in the world, but that wasn't a wish so much as a goal, something he had to _**earn**_! He scowled. Wish, wish... He wished Shinrei wouldn't be so annoying, but he realized that that would never happen, even with divine intervention. "Hm..."

While he was thinking, Watanuki returned with two saké bowls and a jug of saké. Yuuko poured the alcohol into her own bowl and Hotaru's, who drank his in a single gulp when he noticed it.

What did he wish for? All he wanted was for Kyo— "Oh."

Yuuko perked up. "Yes?"

"I wanna know where Kyo is and when he's coming back. I know he's not dead," he said.

Her eyebrows rose slightly and she smiled. "I can do that. But, first, I need compensation." She folded her hands on the table and thought carefully. There wasn't much that his boy treasured – he wasn't materialistic and asking for his ability to control fire was far, far too much to ask for in exchange for something as simple as information. When her eyes strayed to the earrings decorating the boy's ears, she smiled. "Alright, I want your larger earrings."

Hotaru's hand went to his earlobe and frowned thoughtfully. Those were the first things Anthony gave him when he came to live with Yuan's family. He wondered why she'd want them – they were rusting and probably had blood stains on them. He shrugged and removed them, dropping them into Yuuko's outstretched palm.

Yuuko smiled and closed her eyes. After a few long, silent moments, she said, "Onime no Kyo is currently on one of the islands to the very south of Japan. The spirit of his sword, Tenrou, sent him to safety when the Red Tower collapsed with the death of the Sendai Aka no Ou. He'll reunite with the blonde girl in two and a half years."

Not at all perturbed by the woman's intimate knowledge of what happened, Hotaru nodded, accepting this. "Akari-chan won't like that," he mumbled. Yuuko grinned. "Now, how do I get home?"

Just as he spoke this, however, the space around him began to warp, wrapping around him. Just as suddenly as he appeared, Hotaru of the Shiseiten vanished before the eyes of Watanuki and Yuuko.

Watanuki frowned. "Who was that? How did you know about that stuff?"

Yuuko smiled. "That was one of the most famous samurai of the Sengoku Jidai of his world. His mother, several years ago, arrived here, wishing for her son's protection against his father. I couldn't grant this, though." She neglected to mention that her son's protection was already promised by his elder brother's intervention. "So, she wished that, if her son ever needed a wish, he would get a free ride here. Rather odd, really."

"She must have loved her son," Watanuki said with a smile. Yuuko shrugged.

"Now, let's drink saké and eat! Watanuki, make snacks!" She cried, clasping her hands together with a bright smile on her lips. Watanuki howled with frustration and stormed off to the kitchen, muttering about crazy witches and manipulation.

* * *

When Hotaru returned home, Yuan asked, "Where were you, Keikoku?"

Hotaru replied, "A prostitute told me Kyo'll return in two and a half years. I need to train." With that, he left his bewildered shishou to practice training.

* * *

I went a little overboard with this. This could really classify as a one-shot, but I'll keep it with Remembering Fireflies. It'll make up for my disgusting lack of updates, right?!


	9. Protector

**Title**: Protector.  
**Series**: "Samurai Deeper Kyo"  
**Disclaimer**: Akimine Kamijyo owns.  
**Warnings**: Fathers assassinating sons.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hotaru, Yuan.  
**Rating**: PG

* * *

We're standing in the entrance of the Onmyou palace. The other Taishirou are showing varying interest in the group of people that Onime no Kyo brought with him. Fubuki's talkin' about something, but I only have eyes and ears for my student.

Keikoku's standing next to some blond kid and a pretty nee-chan with pink hair. I think I've met her before and vaguely remember that she's a he. Keikoku's looking at me with a serious expression on his face, jaw set, eyes narrowed.

_**Finally, you've arrived, Keikoku.**_

_I remember when he was small. Small and angry at the world, his mother for dying, his father for killing her... Me for just being there. He couldn't have been older than five or six, blond puff in a braid, angry amber eyes glaring at me the whole time like some sullen cat. He didn't warm up to me for two months after I found him and took him on as my student and when he did, I learned some stuff about him. _

_He was five and a half, the bastard son of one of the most prestigious families at the Mibu compound, and he had no name. His mother had always called him "firefly" for his blond hair and amber eyes._

_So I gave him a name: Keikoku._

_I trained him, teaching him swordsmanship, taijutsu, and how to control fire. He was really adept at all of them, though he was more than a little scatterbrained, I learned. He liked fighting, sleeping, eating and he hated water._

_One thing that troubled me was that assassins kept coming after him. When I questioned him about it as I cleaned myself of their blood, he got really angry and said they were from his father._

_He wouldn't speak for two weeks following every attack._

_Eventually I got sick of it and approached his father. A frightened servant led me to him when I arrived. He was in the dojo behind his home, teaching a young white-haired boy how to wield Bukyokusui._ So Keikoku had a half-brother? _I noted when I noticed their similar features, if not similar colors. I wondered if he knew – he probably did._

_The water master stopped training the moment he spotted me. He bowed lowly and uttered, "Hello, Yuan-dono."_

"_Cut the formalities. I got business with you," I said._

_He looked up, his eyes meeting where mine would be if they weren't covered. He nodded and turned to the boy. "Shinrei," he said, "practice is over for today. Go see your mother."_

_The boy nodded and, after bowing low to me, left the dojo._

_The father turned to me again. "How can I be of service, Yuan-dono?"_

_I rolled my eyes beneath my blindfold. "For one, you can stop sendin' your assassins after Keikoku."_

_He looked faintly confused at the name, but his mind seemed to know who I was talking about. "Who?"_

"_Your other brat," I grumbled. "He's living with me now and I don't appreciate waking up to people's dyin' screams."_

_Surprised, the father asked, "He's the one who has been killing them?" The incredulity was a little insulting considering _I'm_ the one who was training the brat. He frowned and finally said after a lengthy period of thought, "Pardon, Yuan-dono, but what I to do my son is none of your business."_

_Normally I would have done something like burn him to cinders, but I just grinned. "Big talk for a little man." I ran a hand through my hair and laughed. "Alright, then. How about this – you keep sending them, we'll send 'em right back in pieces."_

_The father's face had gone blank. With forced politeness, he swept his arm to the side. "It was a pleasure having you visit, Yuan-dono. Kio," he called a servant, "please show Yuan-dono the way out."_

_I laughed at the dismissal, but nodded, still grinning. "I guess I'll prepare for company tonight then." With that, I ignored the servant and left the house, heading back to where Keikoku and I were staying. I found him sitting in the corner of the room, cleaning the sword he had gotten from one of the first assassins he had killed._

I snapped out of my memories when Keikoku's eyes trailed over to Fubuki's hip – or more specifically, the sword that hung there. He sucked in a surprised breath, eyes wide before narrowing. His hands clenched into fists, shaking with tension and suppressed rage. Ah, that's right. Shinrei had confronted Fubuki about somethin' and was injured. I had heard that the two had mended their bridges a little while ago.

Some stuff happened, words were exchanged, and the ground split open after Onime no Kyo attacked the Fubuki illusion. I chuckled to myself and said over my shoulder as I walked away, "I'm dyin' to see just how far you'll go, Keikoku."


	10. Difference

**Title**: Difference  
**Series**: "Samurai Deeper Kyo"  
**Disclaimer**: Akimine Kamijyo owns.  
**Warnings**: Language.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hotaru, Shinrei, Yuan.  
**Rating**: PG

* * *

_He's fast,_ Shinrei remembers thinking as he watches the younger boy from behind the stone pillar. He's much smaller than Shinrei himself is – but that's probably due to age and lack of nutrition as a small child. His hair is long and blond, braided to hold the majority from his face which is blanked as he lunges at the man he was sparring against. Shinrei watches in rapt attention as the student fights his master.

Yuan-sama grins wickedly as the boy – _Keikoku_, his mind supplies – tries to jump into the air and kick him in the head. With ease, he reaches up and slaps aside Keikoku's leg – but the blond recovers midair enough to twist himself and strike at Yuan-sama's ribcage. Inventive, but there is little to no force behind the blow due to loss of momentum so there was no damage done to the master. Keikoku lands on his feet, a glow of triumph in his eyes despite the lack of success in harming his teacher.

"Gettin' better," Yuan-sama comments absently, eyes on Keikoku from beneath his red blindfold. "No where near as good as me, though."

"I'll kick your ass one day," Keikoku vows hotly, jaw set.

"Ooh, keep dreamin', pipsqueak," Yuan-sama says around a grin. "Maybe one day you'll be able to kick at my head without jumping, too."

A hot flush crosses Keikoku's cheeks and Shinrei has to bite back a laugh as Keikoku rushes Yuan-sama with a vengeance. Fubuki-sama never has to rile Shinrei up to get him to try harder, but perhaps this is because water is passive where as fire is passion? Shinrei takes a step back from the pillar, biting his lip thoughtfully.

His father told him that this boy is his brother – half, technically. Shinrei was curious and sought him out to observe. He likes what he sees, but he knows, deep down, that he and Keikoku will never be brothers, not like his cousins are. The difference between them is far too great.

Different mothers. Different teachers. Different elements. Different styles. Different beliefs.

Different paths.

One day, they may meet and then they will walk their separate roads. Shinrei steps farther away from the courtyard and turns his back. Better to cut his losses now than when he's attached.

He walks away without ever looking back.

_It's better this way._


	11. Medical

**Title**: Medical.  
**Series**: "Samurai Deeper Kyo"  
**Disclaimer**: Akimine Kamijyo owns.  
**Warnings**: Language, unlawful medical treatment? ;3  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hotaru, Shinrei.  
**Rating**: PG-13.

* * *

"Who kicked your ass?"

Shinrei snarled, turning sharply to the left to glare viciously at the blond before him. Keikoku's lips were curved into an amused smirk, one of which Shinrei wanted to desperately beat off his mouth. He exhaled sharply through his nose. "Back off, Keikoku. I am in no mood to deal with your idiocy."

Keikoku's lips quirked up farther. "Oh, well. Too bad," he said as he approached. Absently, he reached out and, ignoring Shinrei's flinch, lifted a lock of white hair to inspect the wound on his face. "Who nearly took out your eye?" He wondered.

He slapped away the blond's offending hand. "Muramasa-sama," he said tightly.

"Who?" Keikoku arched a brow as he reached down, gripping Shinrei's sleeve between his fingers. He led the elder towards his own belongings, where a small medical kit lay.

"One of the Taishirou. Your sensei replaced — you know what, never mind. You'll forget in an hour." Shinrei huffed, sitting down when Keikoku yanked his sleeve to join him.

Keikoku opened the small wooden box and peered inside, moving things until he found a small bottle. Removing it, he opened it and told Shinrei, "Close your eyes."

Shinrei had less than a second to comply once he realized what the younger was intending. He shut his eyes tightly and sealed his lips into a hard line. The instant he did, cold liquid splashed onto his face, followed by a searing pain as the liquid killed any bacteria within the wound. He grit his teeth angrily, slapping Keikoku's hand away from his face. "You idiot!" He barked and blindly reached for a cloth, eventually finding one in Keikoku's hands. Wiping his face clear of any liquid and blood, Shinrei glared at an unimpressed Keikoku. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Because I didn't want you dying of infection," Keikoku muttered, his yellow eyes narrowed. "Only I get to kill you."

Glaring, Shinrei jerked away from Keikoku. "I could have gone to Saishi and Saisei," he hissed scathingly.

There was a pause before Keikoku tilted his head to the side. "Who?"

"Oh, forget it!" Shinrei spat and climbed to his feet, his mood beyond foul. "You're such an idiot." Turning, the elder swiftly walked away, heading towards Saishi and Saisei's residence. _There is no way I am related to you!_ he thought.

Unknown to him, Keikoku's thoughts mirrored his own.

_Never in a million years._

* * *

You know, I really need to learn how to end these things. Beginning them is starting to get easier, but ending? Strangely hard.


	12. Disease

**Title**: Disease.  
**Series**: "Samurai Deeper Kyo"  
**Disclaimer**: Akimine Kamijyo owns.  
**Warnings**: N/A.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hotaru, Shinrei, Akari.  
**Rating**: PG

* * *

It starts out as a light-headedness. Then it escalates to a dizziness coupled with darkening vision around the edges, as if he had stood up too quickly after sitting down for a long time. Finally, his lungs fail for several seconds before his body kicks into overdrive and he coughs hard until he sees a splatter of blood against his palm.

Immediately after finding the blood, Shinrei drags him (kicking and screaming) to the hospital to see Akari. Several tests later, the shaman turned doctor is hesitant in giving a prognosis.

Hotaru, blunt as ever, diagnoses himself. "It's the Death Disease, huh?"

Beside him, Shinrei stiffens, his mind flashing to his father's dissolving body, seeing Hishigi-sama die in Fubuki-sama's arms, then finally Fubuki-sama's body turning to dust, only to scatter an instant later in a passing breeze. "Don't say that, Keikoku!" He orders sharply. He turns to Akari. "It could be consumption, right?"

Akari grimaces, shaking his head. "I doubt it. According to Hishigi's medical files, there hasn't been a case of consumption in a Mibu for seven hundred years. Besides, where would be pick it up?" His expression is pale and strained as he gives his friend a death sentence. "...It _is_ the Death Disease."

Stubborn, Shinrei shakes his head. "He's been out of the country for four years – he's been to three different continents! He could have picked it up anywhere!"

Hotaru looks to his half-brother, face as blank as ever. "Did you know denial isn't just a river in Egypt?"

Not getting the joke, Shinrei snaps angrily, "What?"

"I don't want to die like this," Hotaru tells him abruptly, lips twisted in a frown. He remembers the brief terror and desperation that shot through him years ago when he saw Kyo cough up the blood from Mibu Kyoushirou's diseased body moments after Hishigi succumbed to both the disease and his own suicidal attacks and shudders slightly. He turns back to Akari. "Options?" He asks, surprising the elder males with his straightforwardness.

Akari suddenly smiles. "Thanks to Hishigi and Lulu-chan, I have finally developed a cure – though it hasn't been... hasn't been tested," he trails off softly, eyes troubled. "I've been hesitant to test it on a person."

"Oh." Hotaru blinks. "Gimme the shot," he tells him.

Surprisingly, it's Shinrei who speaks up before Akari can gather his bearings. "Didn't you hear her?! It hasn't been tested."

"So? Akari-chan has to test it on someone sometime. Why not me?" He counters smoothly. "**_Stupid_**."

While Shinrei sputters, trying to come up with a come back, Akari smiles at Hotaru. "You sure?" He asks, because he likes Hotaru and would always give him an option, unlike with Bon or Akira, wh he'd just do it to. When Hotaru nods firmly, he retreats to another room to retrieve the hypodermic. Moments later, he returns and takes Hotaru's arm in his free hand, inserting the needle into the vein. He depresses the plunger, watching as the liquid vanishes into Hotaru.

"Now what?" Shinrei asks, handing Akari a cotton ball wetted with alcohol when prompted.

Akari is quiet for a moment before shrugging. "Dunno. Wait and see? Hotaru, how much time is between the coughing fits?"

Hotaru blinks and frowns. "Two, three hours?"

"Everyday?" Hotaru nods. "Okay, come back in a week – that should give it enough time to go either way, okay?"

"Sure." Hotaru slips off of the examination table and slips on his geta. "Thanks," he says and leaves the room, Shinrei following behind. As they leave the hospital, Hotaru asks him, "Were you worried?" in a teasing tone.

Defensive, Shinrei curtly says, "No way. You're too stubborn to die – like a cockroach!"

Halting, Hotaru turns back to him, his lips curved into a sly smirk. "You were worried," he accuses.

Shinrei sputters indignantly. "Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

They continue their argument all the way to Yuan's home, just in time to see Anna deck Anthony with a rice bowl as they prepare for dinner.

* * *

Started heavy, ended light. Nice. I like it. I'm surprised there isn't more fics that deal with the Death Disease. (Uh, is there _any_?)


	13. Family

**Title**: Family.  
**Series**: "Samurai Deeper Kyo"  
**Disclaimer**: Akimine Kamijyo owns.  
**Warnings**: Language, death.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hotaru, all.  
**Rating**: PG-13.

* * *

**Age Zero.**

Family is your mother's womb – warm, dark, and safe. Nothing can touch you here. You don't hear your mother's sobs, you don't hear your father's disdain, you don't hear the horrid gossip of the other concubines, you don't see your step-mother's disgust. But you don't see your older brother glancing at your mother, wondering who she was and why her belly was getting big. All you hear is the thump-thump of your mother's heart, lulling you to sleep and all you see is warm darkness. Before you're born, family means you're safe.

**Age Two.**

Family is your mother, cousins and your aunts. Your mother is protective and she loves you despite the pain you put her through (_the twelve hour labor and the emotional pains_). She rarely lets you wonder away from her, seeking to play with Yukio-chan and Takeshi-kun. Your aunts think your adorable and help shield you from the darkness of the world with your mother. At two, family means you're loved.

**Age Four.**

Family is your mother, your cousins, and your aunts corpses. They're blood stained, cold, and they're stiff in death. You screamed and cried for hours when you woke up in your oba-san's arms, her body having shielded you from the assassins. You're confused and want your mother, but you're old enough to know that people should always be warm and when they aren't warm, they're dead. The dead don't come back to life. At four, your family is gone.

**Age Five.**

Family is your father. You learn he hates you, and that confuses you. He wants you dead and you wonder why. You learn you're a mistake, but you remember your mother holding you and telling you she loved you more than anything, so this man has to be wrong, right? The man your father sent to kill you, he's lying, right? Then you learn he also sent these men to kill your mother and you and you know he's telling the truth. At five, your family hates you and you hate them.

**Age Six.**

Family is that weird guy in the coat who crouches near you in the rain. He's annoying and bossy and he picked you up by your kimono like a kitten. You dislike him on sight, but you know he's powerful and if you kill him, you're powerful, too. So you attack and he shoves you face first into a wall. You spit and hiss in the rain, then he kneels in front of you and asks if you want to be strong. You say yes. He takes you somewhere safe and names you after the god of war. At six, family gives you a new life.

**Age Eight.**

Family is still that annoying Yuan guy, but now you have another member. He's your father's son. He's happy, all smiles and innocence and you hate him for it. Father is still sending people to kill you and you're still sending them back in pieces. This brother, this Shinrei, your father wants him, his mother is alive to love him. He's safe and he's someone you want to fight. He's only a few years older than you, but he's a lot stronger. One day, you'll be stronger and you will fight him, maybe even kill him. At eight, family is a goal.

**Age Fourteen.**

Family is getting a little crowned. At fourteen, you suddenly have a lot of people who want to be with you, be your family, no strings attached. You scoff and sneer at them, thinking there is always a catch (_it doesn't matter that even after spending seven years with Yuan, you haven't found the catch in his deal yet, but you will, damn it_!) They offer you food, but you don't take any. It puzzles you when the older girl – Anna – doesn't let anyone else eat if you don't. This goes on for days before the older boy – Anthony – gets fed up, snarling at you and verbally kicking you out of the house while he takes the food Anna put before you.

You grab his hand, hissing that you hate charity (_because this is what it is, it has to be. You hate charity. Even Yuan makes you earn your food with hard lessons_) but you hate being stolen from. You two fight, punching and kicking one another until the pretty dark-haired one upturns a bowl of soup onto you two. Anna then explains something (_apparently_) important as she gives you a bowl with a little chick on it. She says that its your bowl and no one can have it and because it's _yours_, it's not charity. You like how she says things, but you still think this "family business" is retarded. You're too hungry to put up a fight and eat the rice from that stupid bowl. At fourteen, family is something you might have again.

**Age Sixteen.**

Family is almost fun. You fight with Anthony daily, with minimal blood shed. You find this better than fighting with Yuan, even though Yuan's much stronger than Anthony. You've learned how to read Anna's moods, using them to your advantage to stay on her good side (_often being rewarded with good food and no rice bowls to the skull_.) You're friends with Angelica, who loves to play with your hair on rainy days. The quintuplets love you unconditionally, treating you as a little brother though you hit a growth-spurt and are taller than all of them now. Yuan's still an annoying bastard, and Julian's a pervert. You only see Anri every now and then, but he left a good impression on you. At sixteen, family is your home.

**Age Seventeen.**

Family is something you lost again, this time by your own fault. You got impatient, sick of Yuan and his taunting. You went straight for the king. The Sendai Aka no Ou wiped the floor with you, almost literally. Instead of killing you, however, you were promoted. You had become a member of the Goyousei last year when you learned Shinrei became one, but you were never given anything important to do. After your crushing defeat, the Red King gave you a job: follow the demon-eyed child and report to the king on his activities. So you did. You left the Mibu without a word, without a thought, leaving your family behind to wonder and grieve. At seventeen, family is something you abandoned.

**Age Eighteen.**

Family is suddenly something you weren't prepared for. These people, the ones who followed Onime no Kyo, they weren't something you expected to find in your life. You were happy, though. Nearly head-over-heels ecstatic. They were strong, they were good at what they did, and they _lived for __**life**_. The people back at Mibu, they lived in fear – fear of being weak, fear of losing what was "their's", fear of their once beloved king. They were nothing and these people, these Shiseiten, they were everything. At eighteen, family is what you lived for.

**Age Nineteen.**

Family is something that eventually split. Kyo had gotten bored and left, aiming for the strongest. You smirked at him and wished him luck, because one day you would take that title from his dead fingers. Akira eventually left, disillusioned. Bon left as well, heading towards his own lands. Akari, broken-hearted, finally left him as well since Kyo was the only reason he stayed anyway. You travel for about a month after Akari leaves you at the edge of Kyoto, feeling like you're haunted by something. One day you glance back and see a hen crossing the path you just walked down, several baby chicks trailing behind her. You watch for a moment, wistful, before you head in (_what you think is_) the direction of the Mibu compound. You won't see them, even though a part of you misses them, but you want to be near them. At nineteen, family is somewhere to return to.

**Age Twenty Two.**

Family got big again. Family became something you fought for. Your illusion of being alone was crushed and you wanted every single person you ever felt close to to be safe, even that asshole Shinrei (_you pretend you were concussed when you leap in front of Kyo's finishing blow to protect that prick_.) So you waged war against your clan's leader, rejoining your third family (_with extras_) and returning to your second family to fight your second father. You regained that family after you (_finally_) kicked Yuan's ass (_you decide not to dwell on how seriously close you were to kicking the bucket_.) Your clan's king and castle crumble before the week is through and you've lost a brother, but you will find him again after you become stronger. At twenty two, family is something you love.

**Age Twenty Three.**

Family is home. Family will always be there. Anna kisses your forehead like your mother did two decades ago and your heart aches for the maternal contact. Angelica hugs you tightly as she says goodbye. The quintuplets sob into your body as they clutch you, demanding you return soon. Anthony sort of hisses something as he hooks an arm around your neck, squeezing you once before shoving you away, like you were hot to the touch. Yuan makes a wise crack that causes you to plant the heel of your foot in his face. Finally, Shinrei stares at you for a good minute before saying something about staying alive because, damn it, only he can kill you. You smirk and tell him to do the same. At twenty three, family is home again.

**Age Twenty Five.**

Family is far away. You miss them, though you will never admit it. You want to see your "sisters," your "brothers," your "father," your "grandfather," and your asshole brother. You're stronger now, though – really strong. You smile to yourself as you lean against a panda, listening to the sound of her strong heart and pretend you're back in Japan, surrounded by people who love you and wish you well. At twenty five, family is something you want.

**Age Twenty Six.**

Family is Shinrei. Family is blood for the first time in decades. You had considered that loser your brother for years now, but it finally hit you that family could still mean blood ties. He got hurt, a few months after you returned to the Mibu. Really hurt. You barely remember it, only seeing your brother (_the de facto leader of the Mibu_) falling to the ground in a spray of blood and waking up soaked in his almost-killers. You rush him to Akari, pale faced. Akari can't heal him, not without putting Shinrei's body in danger, so he says that Shinrei needs blood. You learn, because you're his brother, you also have a chance of sharing his blood type. You luck out, as it turns out you _do_ share the same blood type (_you dismiss that since you only share one parent, it means you also have your father's blood type_.) When you're down a couple pints of blood, dizzy and pale, Shinrei squints up at you with eyes the same colour as yours and smiles, saying, "thanks, otouto." It's the first time he's ever said younger brother to you, which makes you equally warm, embarrassed, and annoyed, so you sneer at him and say, "how the hell did you survive so long without me?" At twenty six, family is real.

**Age One Hundred.**

Family is dwindling. The non-Mibu's died years ago, by age, illness or war. You stopped aging when you hit twenty four, so despite how old you are, you still look young. You're not sure how you feel about this, so you ignore it. Japan has blossomed, with the help of the Mibu. Shinrei is an amazing leader, even though he's still a dumbass. No one's really changed – your family is still your family and you like that. They still love you, they still dislike you, they still make you happy, they still piss you off. They still have your chick bowl, cracked and broken. You love them and you always will. At one hundred, family is forever.

* * *

Holy fucking shit. Three and a half pages. God, shoot me now. What was I thinking? I got inspired like woah a couple hours ago and just started writing! It's retarded ten different ways from Sunday, but I had fun writing it, even if Hotaru feels dramatically out of character. Shit. ;[ It probably makes no sense (please note, I started writing this around four AM) and it's unbeta'd. (like always) But, hey, enjoy. I'm rereading SDK, so, I'm probably gonna start writing a Hotaru-centered story. (btw, I am full aware that blood tranfers didn't come into being until, like, 3 hundred years later, but, hello, Mibu are weird. You have serious scientific shit goin' in, so, why not have blood transfers?)


End file.
